Behind the curtain
by lilienwolf
Summary: In fact they had only wanted to go shopping, cause after the last slushie attack Kurt's clothes had been completely messed. But Kurt in some skintight jeans might drive Blaine crazy… Rated T for making out and a little more. ;  Klaine


Third Klaine short story - not as fluffy as the last one's but still not smutty enough to be rated M… Have fun. :D

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed Kurt fiercely against one of the mirrors, biting his boyfriend's lower lip and then sucking his tongue into his mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss, his hands trying to untuck Blaine's tee from his jeans, while Blaine had already undone Kurt's shirt and let his fingers wander over the pale soft skin.<br>They broke the kiss for a second and Blaine lifted his arms, so that Kurt could remove the red tee from his tanned body.

In fact they had only wanted to go shopping, cause after the last slushie attack they had to face directly after glee club, Kurt's jacket and sweater had been completely messed up and so he had decided that he needed a few new clothes. Later that day Burt offered them a drive into the city as he had to go for grocery.

They had been at the mall for two hours already, Blaine complimenting Kurt through all the tops he had tried, till Kurt had called Blaine to come to his changing room, asking whether he should take the pants in this size or a larger one. When Blaine had stuck his head through the curtain, Kurt had looked at himself in the mirror, moving around his hips to see the pants from different angles. Blaine had stared at his ass in those really really skinny jeans and then Kurt had turned around.

"Well, what do you think?" he had asked with an absolute innocent look, his shirt falling from his left shoulder. At this sight something had snapped in Blaine.

In one swift movement he had been inside the changing room, the curtain closed and Kurt pressed against the mirror, Blaine's lips attacking the curve of his neck.  
>Quickly they were making out, panting against each others lips, pressing their heated bodies as tightly together as possible. Blaine let his tongue slide over Kurt's lower lip and started to suck along his jaw. A hushed moan left his lips he and tilted his head, so that Blaine had better access to his neck. Blaine's lips traveled over his throat, his shoulder, his clavicle, while his hands stroke mildly over Kurt's sides.<p>

Then Blaine dropped on his knees and placed gentle kisses all over Kurt's stomach, slowly unbuttoning those skintight jeans.

Kurt glanced to his left and saw himself reflected in the mirror. He saw his half parted lips, his clouded eyes filled with longing and he saw Blaine in front of him, pulling his pants down and gripping his ass. He had to repress another moan and raised one hand to his mouth while the other one sank into Blaine's dark curls.

Blaine was just about to drag down Kurt's boxer as-

"Kurt? Are you finished yet?"

Kurt gasped in surprise as Blaine shot up, putting his tee back on and tried to close Kurt's pants as quick as possible with a horrified look on his face.

"Kurt? Are you still in there? I saw you when I passed this store ten minutes ago…"

"Yes, dad. I'll be out in a minute!" Kurt said loudly and with a high pitched voice.

"Where's Blaine?" Burt asked and slowly opened the curtain to the changing room.

"He's just…" Kurt started and stared at Blaine.

Burt's head appeared in the changing room and his eyes went wide as he saw Blaine buttoning Kurt's pants.

"…helping me to get into those pants." Kurt said. "Skinny jeans, a bit tight, but I guess I can take them, right?" he asked trying to sound completely normal.

Blaine nervously smiled at him. "Certainly. You look great!" He didn't dare to look at Kurt's father and instead gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Alright then." Burt said in a doubtful tone. "You're finished? Can we leave now?"

"Sure!" Kurt said, giving his dad the biggest and most everything-is-alright-and-nothing-went-down-in-this-changing-room-insuring smile. Then he grabbed his messenger bag and his jacket and quickly left the changing room with Blaine right behind him.

"I just have to pay and then we can go home." he stated and took Blaine's hand who still was too afraid to lift his eyes from the floor.

Burt shot his son a suspicious look and followed to cashpoint.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and sincerely hoped that Burt wouldn't throw him out of the car when they were on the highway…


End file.
